The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug
by CatNich
Summary: 12 months after setting off with Bilbo on his adventure to help the Dwarves reclaim Erebor, and Elin is still on the run, still fearing for her life as an Orc pack snaps at her heels, and as though her life weren't difficult enough, the chance encounter with a red-headed She-Elf manages to make things far more complicated. (Continuation of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) KilixOC
1. What Choice Do We Have?

**Hello everyone and welcome back! I hope you've all had a great start to 2016! As per usual I'm late posting.. _._ Sorry! But here's the first chapter of 'The Desolation Of Smaug' I hope you enjoy! **

The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 1; What Choice Do We Have?

 _Thunk_

 _Thunk_

 _Thunk..._

The sound of the dagger digging itself deep into the pine wood was barely audible to me now; I was so deep in thought.

"Why can't you just rest?" A drowsy voice drifted up to my ears from the ground beside me, shattering my concentration and sending the next knife whizzing past the tree I had been aiming for, and landing deep in the soft earth a few feet back.

I groaned in annoyance, crawling forwards to retrieve the knives and scuttling back to rest against the small rock I'd made my bed.

"Because, Bilbo is taking too long." I muttered, cleaning the muddied blade on my already grubby trousers.

Kili sighed, opening one eye to stare up at me. "He's done this plenty of times now. He knows what he's doing. Please stop worrying and get some rest." He closed his eyes again and shuffled further down into the mossy ground, trying to drift off into a peaceful sleep again.

I had no intention to rest. It didn't matter how many times I was told to calm down, or relax, nothing worked. I was worried for Bilbo, being all on his own. And if it hadn't been for that blasted head injury I would have ploughed my way through the Dwarves to go with him.

As it was, I had been set firmly on the ground and told to rest up, placed under an insistent watch from the Dwarves by command of Thorin. It was infuriating.

My wound had been cleaned and bandaged shortly after we'd been released by the Eagles, I'd been fed and watered too and I felt astoundingly better than I had. But Thorin still insisted on me resting for a few days, or as much as I could, what with the constant running.

Instead of attempting to sleep, I picked up one of the knives I'd been handling, brought the tip up to rest against my cheek, aiming, and with a flick of the wrist, sent the blade soaring forwards and embedding it deep into the pine tree a few feet in front of me.

 _Thunk._

I sighed in frustration, my breath clouding before my eyes.

It was cold. It was always cold now. The night had fallen early as it always does in autumn. A sharp chill bit at my cheeks as I waited, in the middle of camp, surrounded by sleeping Dwarves and a dense forest, hoping for Bilbo to return.

It had been three days since we'd escaped the Goblin mines. Three days since we'd been placed down on the top of that mountain by the Eagles and three days we'd been on the run.

I'd have thought the Eagles would have put some distance between us and _them._ It turned out, an Orc pack is fast. Not five hours since the Eagles left us did we hear the screeches and calls of the Wargs.

Travelling was no longer safe, or at least not in the way it had been. No longer could we tread the path before us calmly, following our own speed. We had to be safe with our travels now, we had to be clever. We'd made temporary camp under the cover of trees and sent the light footed among us forward to track the path ahead. That meant Bilbo, Bilbo was sent out, all on his own to give us a clear path to travel.

I hated it, the thought of him running into the Orc pack made me sick with nerves, like worms squirming in my intestines.

He'd managed it for three days now though. I'd give him credit for that, and how brave he was proving himself to be. It could almost make me feel proud, had I not been so scared for him.

 _Thunk._

Another knife embedded itself deep into the tree. I was getting rather good at throwing knives now, considering it was all I could do, when made to sit at camp for hours on end.

I went to throw another, when suddenly a pair of large warm hands wrapped themselves around my smaller one. I glanced up with soar eyes to see a pair of dark brown staring back at me, like warm chocolate.

There was a sad tenderness swimming in Kili's eyes as he held my gaze firmly and took the knife from my hand, placing it on the ground beside him. A gentle smile curled his lips as he took both my now empty hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"You must stop worrying." He murmured "You know Bilbo can take care of himself, he has proven that many times now." Then glancing down at the knives beside him he added. "And if you continue to play with those, I'll think I've been a bad influence on you." I let out a short huff of a laugh and sighed, tearing my gaze from his and staring down at our hands.

"I guess you're right." I murmured, my thoughts drifting for a moment.

I felt another soft squeeze on my fingers, and lifted my gaze to meet his. There was a strange look to his eyes. They'd deepened somehow, darkened, the warm chocolate becoming a burning coal. I felt my heartbeat quicken, ever so slightly and a bizarre heat coloured my cheeks at his stare.

A snapping twig and the sound of scampering feet snapped my attention up and away from Kili.

"Bilbo," I whispered and shot up from the damp ground.

The other Dwarves were roused also, apparently not quite as asleep as they'd seemed, and rushed up, weapons in hands, towards the sound.

Bilbo came scampering down a rock path with speed, skidding to a halt in front of Thorin and Dwalin.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin grumbled anxiously.

"Too close," Bilbo huffed, "Couple of leagues, no more." I dashed over to him as he stepped forwards into the crowd of Dwarves, still huffing from his run. "But that is not the worst of it." He added, hands on hips and gasping for breath.

"The Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin growled, a severe expression twisting his features.

"Not yet." Bilbo huffed, shaking his head. "But they will do."

I could feel myself twitching nervously, clenching and unclenching my fists, wishing I still had a hold of those knives. I felt a tall figure step up behind me, and calmed slightly as Gandalf put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We have another problem," Bilbo started.

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked, his voice rumbling against my back. Bilbo turned to Gandalf. "They saw you!" The Wizard rushed, his grip on my shoulder tightened ever so slightly.

"No!" Bilbo sighed, "That's not it..." Gandalf's grip relaxed and he let out a more cheerful hum at the good news.

"What did I tell you?" Gandalf began, turning to the Dwarves with a grin.

There was something wrong; I could see it in Bilbo's eyes, something he needed to tell us.

"Quiet as a mouse!" Gandalf continued, dropping his grip on my shoulder. "Excellent burglar material!"

"Will you listen?" Bilbo huffed, desperate for the mumbling Dwarves attention, he was far too agitated for my liking. "Will you just listen!" Bilbo cried, loudly, silencing the group around him. "I'm trying to tell you, there is something else out there!" He pointed over the ridge of the rocky path he'd descended and turned back to the group.

I felt myself tense again, my pulse quicken and my breathing catch. We were in more trouble than we thought, and I desperately wanted to feel the sure and cold steel of a knife between my fingers. Something, anything to keep Bilbo and I safe.

I could see Bofur staring off over the ridge with trepidation. I started when Gandalf spoke up solemnly behind me.

"What form did it take?" He asked, stepping forwards, towards Bilbo, a steely look in his eyes. "Like a Bear?"

"Y-Yes?" Bilbo stuttered, turning to Gandalf with a quizzical look etched onto his features. "But bigger, much bigger!" He continued, turning to glance at the others. The Dwarves, were beginning to scan their surroundings, searching for this large Bear, hands twitching over their weapons.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur called, all attention now on Gandalf.

Gandalf turned, a stern look to his face and gazed out over the scene before him, the trees fell away only a short distance from us, allowing us to look out over the valley below, scan our path ahead, whilst the rocks behind us gave us cover from prowling eyes.

"I say we double back!" Bofur called, turning to the Dwarves and leaving Gandalf to stare out over the valley, seemingly searching for something.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" Thorin scolded, finally joining the conversation. Aggravated grumbles rose from the others. The tension was thick in the air; it had been for several days. Everyone was constantly on edge, waiting for an attack that we couldn't see coming.

"There is a house," Gandalf called, silencing the Dwarves as he turned back to face the company. "it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf was being cryptic again...

"Who's house?" Thorin called, still on edge from the last place Gandalf had us visit. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither." Gandalf's expression darkened. "He will help us, or he will kill us." I felt myself tense even more. I didn't like the sound of those options, but the idea of an actual safe place to sleep, not only for me but for the others, and Bilbo in particular, was extremely tempting.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin grumbled.

On cue, a loud and guttural roar tore around the small camp we had. Everyone turned at the noise, I started, grabbing out instinctively and latching onto Kili's arm. That was no Bear. No Bear could make such a noise, it rivalled even the Wargs' howls in sending a chill up my spine.

"None..." Gandalf murmured, staring out over the valley.

 **Okay, so thank you for joining me in the second installment of this series. Hopefully if you're reading this you've already read my first Hobbit fanfic, if not, you're reading things in the wrong order :p**

 **I'm doing things differently this time, in 'An Unexpected Journey' I'd finished writing the whole fanfic and just updated where and when I could. This hasn't been finished and although I don't like the idea of posting without having a finished product, I felt as though I'd be leaving things for too long, if I decided to finish this first before posting, so I may be a little slower with my updates than I was, and god knows I was awful at updating before :S But I am determined to finish this.**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy and feel free to leave your comments and thoughts, also I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd give the series a favorite :3**


	2. Because, It's Useful

**Chapter 2, and a quick update too! I hope you enjoy this even though its relatively short I'll get chapter 3 up soon and as always please leave your comments and thoughts and feel free to favorite!**

The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 2; Because, It's Useful.

Within moments we had our meagre horde of belongings on our backs or in our hands. I had snatched up the knives from the ground, one cool blade pressed into the hot skin of my wrist, bound in place with a scrap of my already tattered tunic, the others returned to Kili. My sword was in my hand, the familiar feeling of the grip in my fingers, providing me with some comfort.

We were running again, top speed, as fast as our legs would carry us, down through the woods and into the valley below, with early morning sunlight just beginning to filter over the horizon as we reached the base of the small mountain behind us.

A thin forest lay before us, then a vast grassland beyond that. We ran, Gandalf leading the way, through shallow rivers and over flowered grasses and marshland, the invisible eyes of our enemies, boring into our backs, prickling at our necks and forcing us to move faster.

Down, through another forest, the sound of Wargs growling echoed through my head, though there was nothing for miles around us.

Another deep roar from the bear brought the company to a skidding halt, searching for the creature.

"This way! Quickly" Gandalf called, grabbing our attention and sending us sprinting off behind him again.

The creature was gaining on us, its howls and roars coming closer and closer. We breached the tree line, a flat and dry grassland lay before us with a small, neatly kept plot of land far ahead.

In the midst of the green grass, tall trees and high bushes sat a simple looking house. It looked to be more of a small farm than a house and I just about cried out with relief at the sight of it.

"The house!" Gandalf called, running with renewed hope.

The rest of us followed behind, there was a steady and familiar burn in my legs now, my fingers curled tighter around my sword as I pushed myself further, driving my feet down into the earth and forcing myself to move faster.

"Run!" Gandalf called, turning to look behind the company in fear.

I could see Bilbo beside me, his face flushed and sweaty, but filled with determination.

We neared the entrance to the house, a bushy wall of greenery with a wide arch cut into the shrubs. A dirt path lead from the archway right up to the huge, wooden front doors, and just as Gandalf passed through the archway Bombur flew past us, the fat Dwarf managing an unbelievable speed as he darted down the dirt path, over taking Gandalf - who stopped to usher the company through the archway - and pounding into the closed front doors.

Bombur crashed into them first, followed by Fili and Kili. I turned just as Bilbo and I flew through the archway, catching a glimpse of the creature behind us.

It was far greater than anything I'd ever seen, including the Wargs. An animal at least three times the size that of a normal bear, pitch black and snarling ferociously, cantered behind us.

I gasped, whirling my head back around and sprinting down the dirt path, to collide with the others at the door, now all banging on the wood.

"Open the door!" bellowed Gandalf, coming up behind us, the snarls from the beast getting dangerously close.

"Quickly!" Thorin called back at Gandalf, pushing his way forwards to the door. He jumped, releasing a latch on the door and following as we all poured into the room beyond. Whirling, we tried closing the doors, nearly slamming them shut as Gandalf slipped past. The large and scarred snout of the bear pushed through what small gap there was and began snapping wildly at us. Snarling and trying to force its way in. I pushed at the wooden door, moaning out in effort until finally the bear pulled back its snout enough for us to latch the door closed.

We stepped back, sighing in relief and exhaustion.

"What is that?" Ori gasped, turning to face Gandalf.

"That is our host." He called. I looked up from leaning against the door and stared at Gandalf in horror and confusion. The rest of the company all turned to stare at the wizard, wondering, and most likely not of the first time, weather the old man was quite sane.

"His name is Beorn," Gandalf said, looking at each of us solemnly. "And he is a Skin-Changer." He started off, further into the home we had just invaded and my eyes caught sight of Oin staring at his crumpled ear horn in confusion, thinking he must have misheard the man. "Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with."

I was still watching Gandalf as the others started to spread themselves out into the strange house. There seemed to be a barn on one side, the room we entered, then behind us a set of steps leading to what I assumed to be a bedroom, and beside the barn there sat a dining room and kitchen.

The house was completely empty, aside from some farm animals.

How utterly strange it was, to see cows tied up in what should have been a family room.

"However," Gandalf said, eyeing the dwarves dubiously. "He is not overly fond of Dwarves." The company stopped, to stare at Gandalf.

"He's leaving!" Murmured Ori, who had been paying no attention to the others, but pressing his ear up against the wood of the door to listen.

A distant growl filtered through the walls to confirm Ori's statement.

"Come away from there!" Dori hissed, grabbing Ori by the arm and pulling him from the door. "its not natural! None of it." Dori stared around the room, eyes filled with fear. "It's obvious... he's under some... dark spell!"

I let out an exhausted snort.

"Don't be a fool," Gandalf grumbled, stepping up beside Dori and staring down at the two Dwarves. "He's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf headed up into the dining room, taking off his hat. "Right, now. Get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here, tonight."

I shrugged away from the door, clutching at a sharp pain in my side and grumbling at the idea of sleep after all that. I could feel the sudden burst of energy slipping from me, but I was in no way near tired and there were still several hours of useful daylight remaining.

My first call was food, the others seemed to have the same idea and after pillaging the kitchen Bofur and I had our first decent meal in days spread out over the large table for everyone to indulge in.

I watched the company seat themselves at the table and launch themselves at the food. It was something to rival their behaviour at Bag End. It wasn't as though we'd been starving for the past three days. We ate when we could, but with our previsions lost somewhere in the Goblin mines, the task of feeding the company had been heavily thrown onto Kili's shoulders or more accurately his bow.

He was an excellent hunter, but there was only so much meat on a rabbit, and only so many times I could stomach the toughness of it.

I glanced up at the dark Dwarf in question, currently shovelling mashed potatoes into his mouth as though he might never eat again... not an entirely attractive sight, but then again the Dwarves never had been much for table manners.

In a way I felt sorry for him. Now that we had no food supply he'd have to keep us fed for however long this quest took. That could be months, maybe a year. No one should have all that responsibility on their own, it's wasn't fair to burden him with it all.

It was then the idea hit me... and with plenty of daylight remaining why shouldn't I?

"Kili?" I asked, putting down the crusty bread I had been munching on and peering at him across the table.

"Mmmh?" He replied, continuing to gulp down his mash, his eyes flickering up to meet mine, filled with contentment. I felt myself smiling at the look on his face.

"Could you teach me how to shoot?" I asked, holding his gaze steadily. I watched Kili's eyes widened for a moment as he choked on some of his potatoes.

"Y-you want to learn to shoot?" He asked, after taking a large swig of water and clearing his throat.

"Yes." I stated. Realising the table had fallen strangely silent.

"Why would you need to do that?" Thorin asked his deep voice rumbling across the table.

My brow furrowed. "Because, it's useful..." I stated, turning to look at Thorin.

"B-but you're head?" stuttered Ori, peering at me with large eyes from across the table.

I groaned. "My head is fine!" It's not as though I didn't know what the issue was. I turned to Thorin, holding the Dwarves gaze steadily. "Why shouldn't I learn to shoot? Because I'm a woman? That didn't stop me coming on this quest. Didn't stop me when Azog tried to kill you. Why should it stop me learning to shoot?" The table grumbled around me, the Dwarves not willing to admit that I was right.

The only one not making any fuss was Bilbo, who was happily sipping away at his broth. "She's got a point you know." He murmured, still concentrating on his food. He looked up from his spoon for a moment and froze, realising all eyes were on him.

"I agree." Gandalf rumbled from the corner of the table, he was sitting back in his seat and puffing casually on his pipe. "She has already proven her skills with a blade. And shown courage enough to rival any one of you. I see no issue in training her with a bow."

Thorin made to speak but I cut him off. "Now that our provisions are gone we have to rely on Kili to hunt. He is skilled, the best archer I've ever seen in fact," I glanced up at him then, a slight blush colouring my cheeks. "But it is not fair to burden him with such a large task. There are fourteen of us, and only one of him. Having another archer would not only benefit our recourses but it could be useful in battle. There would be two of us to cover you against the enemy." I sat back, crossing my fingers under the table and fighting the urge to bite my lip with nerves.

Thorin cleared his throat and looked deeply at me. "Elin, it was never a question of your bravery. Or because you are a woman. Using a bow may seem like a safer way to fight but it can put you in far more danger than you imagine..." I waited with baited breath for the resounding NO. "But," I felt my lips twitch up at the word and a small smile played at the edges of Thorin's usually stern lips. "as you have argued your opinion so well I see no issue with it either." I let out a deep sigh at Thorin's words and sat beaming at him from across the table. "If my nephew is willing to teach you, then by all means...become an archer." Thorin sat back in his seat as my eyes flitted over to Kili who was staring wide eyed between his uncle and I.

"Uh.." He breathed, setting down his fork on the table. "yes, okay... I'd be willing to-"

"Great!" I cut in ecstatically, startling the occupants of the table. "When can we start?"


	3. Lethal With A Slingshot

**This is one of my favorite scenes in my fanfiction and one of the reasons I wanted to start writing it! Its where the Kili and OC element really starts to kick in so enjoy!**

The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 3; Lethal With A Slingshot.

I stood in the centre of a large empty room.

Having agreed that venturing out into the open, and possibly facing not only the owner of the house, but also the Orc pack trailing us, Kili and I came to the decision it would be best to train inside.

We found the room through a somewhat hidden door leading off from the dining room. It looked to be disused, walls and floor bare, save a few stay bits of straw. It was possibly where the animals had taken residence, before they'd moved into the main part of the house.

This made it ideal for archery lessons.

In all honesty I was a little nervous. I stood alone in the middle of the room, the distant sounds of Dwarves and cooing animals filtering their way through the walls and somehow making me feel very exposed.

I wasn't sure why I felt so nervous. I put it down to the fact that, after I had argued my case so much, it would be utterly embarrassing if I turned out to be a useless archer. So bad there was no hope of me ever improving my skills. I could just imagine the look on Kili's face, the look of frustration and exhaustion, as I struggled to nock the arrow correctly, after hours of work.

I felt my stomach knot at the thought and found myself beginning to fidget with the edge of my sleeves.

The door banged open and I jumped at the sudden sound. I whirled, my heart skipping in my chest.

After the past few days we'd had, it was no wonder when Kili wandered innocently into the room he found me poised, ready to strike, a dagger miraculously appearing in my fingers.

He froze in his tracks, dropping whatever he had been carrying and letting out a startled cry. I sagged in relief, upon realising it was no attacker stumbling through the door.

"Oh, Kili." I sighed, fitting the dagger back up my sleeve.

"Were you planning on killing me already?" Kili chuckled, recovering from his momentary shock and picking up what he'd dropped, a long and thick plank of wood. "I haven't even started your lessons yet..." He added as he sidled past me to prop the plank up against the farthest wall.

Once Kili stepped away I noticed the small black circle etched onto the plank. So that would be my target.

Kili looked over at me from the plank, and I felt my stomach knot again in anticipation.

"Shall we start?" Kili asked, stepping forwards and removing the bow from his back. I felt my throat tighten with nerves, but nodded vigorously.

I wanted this. I needed to do this.

Kili nodded once and slipped his fingers into his thick leather coat, pulling free a delicate looking arrow, the feathers bent and crushed slightly from his coat.

I watched as Kili looked over the arrow, a caring look entering his eyes as he stroked the feathers, smoothing them out.

"To begin with I just want you to watch me." Kili said, stepping up beside me and grabbing his bow as he passed. He had taken on a very professional tone, brisk and clear.

"Start with your feet apart," He said, doing so as he explained. "Like so," He gestured down to his feet. "Now you have to nock the arrow," he said, gesturing for me to lean in closer to him. I stepped up and peered over at the arrow. "See the cut in the wood here?" he said, pointing to a nick in the end of the arrow. "You need to slide that over the bow string." He showed me, slowly so I could see.

So far it seemed simple enough.

"When you draw the arrow, you need to draw it to the same place each time." Kili said. I felt my eyebrows rise at his comment. He chuckled at my expression. "It's not as strange as it sounds." He raised his bow, facing sideways onto the target. "What I mean is, every time you draw the arrow, like so..." He said, reaching forwards and with three fingers gripping the bow string, either side of the arrow and beginning to pull the string back. "Pull it back to the same place each time." In a blink he had the bow string pulled tightly against this cheek, his eyes fixed down the length of the arrow. "I pull it back until I feel the back of my hand touching my ear." His eyes flickered over to meet mine as I studied his face.

The very back of his hand was only just grazing the edge of his ear.

"I draw the bow string back to this point, each and every time. It makes it easier to fire quickly." I nodded in understanding. His eyes flickered back to the target as he continued. "When you aim, aim just a little higher than the target. The further away from the target you are, the higher you have to aim." The second the last word had left his lips he released the string, and the arrow snapped forwards and embedded itself deep into the wooden target.

I blinked at the target, watching as the arrow twitched in the wood.

"Your turn." Kili said, stepping aside and holding out the bow to me.

My heart squeezed again and my breath caught in my throat as I eyed the bow. Shakily I reached forwards and took Kili's bow, my palms already damp with sweat. He gestured for me to stand where he had moments ago before rushing over to the target, prying free the arrow and returning to my side where he presented the arrow to me. I took it, my stomach clenching as he stood back and crossed his arms expectantly.

'feet slightly apart' I recited wordlessly, forcing my feet to move. Next step; nock the bow. Thankfully that proved to be easy. Now to draw the bow...

I raised the bow, and using three fingers gripped around the arrow and tugged back the taught bow string to my cheek. I attempted to aim the bow, but through my nerves and sweaty fingers the arrow slid free, flying forward and embedding itself far over to the right of the target, deep in the wall of the room.

I sighed, my arms dropping to my sides in defeat and stared at the miss fired arrow with disappointment.

Kili jogged forwards, quickly pried the arrow from the wall and returned to me.

"I hardly expected you to hit the target on your first try." He smiled encouragingly and held up the arrow. "Try again."

I nodded once and after roughly wiping my hand on my trousers in an attempt to rid myself of the sheen of perspiration, grasped the arrow.

Going through the steps again I was about to release the arrow again when suddenly a gentle tap on my shoulder stopped me.

"Stop." Kili said, stepping up beside me. I turned to face him, going to lower the bow but a strong hand gripped mine and kept my arm raised. "Draw again." He ordered, eyes fixed over on the target.

Slowly I pulled back my arm, aiming once again at the target.

"Relax." Kili breathed gently, his lips close to my ear, his breath tickling the skin of my neck. I felt a chill curl down my spine and turned to look at him again. The strong hand on my bow disappeared and instead I felt Kili's gentle grip on the back of my head. Keeping my head facing forwards. The grip slipped down to my shoulders where he squeezed gently.

"Your shoulders are too tense. You need to relax and straighten your back..." with that his hands pulled my shoulders back, pushing my chest out and straightening my back. I felt my stomach flip. "Better." He mumbled, his hands disappearing as he began to circle me.

"Keep your elbow up." He murmured, gently hooking his fingers under my arm and lifting until he was satisfied. I could feel my pulse quickening, although I wasn't entirely sure why. "Your grip is good, but..." he trailed of, shifting the hand I had gripped around the arrow further back, until the tip of my index finger was planted at the corner of my lips. "That's better." He finished. He stepped back, satisfied that I was at least holding the bow properly now.

"I want you to remember this position. Every detail about it, where your hand is, your arm, your feet... everything." We stood a moment in silence as I memorized every inch of my body and Kili waited patiently.

He took a steady step up to my other side and grasped the bow, leaning in close. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, the scent of pine and rain curling itself around me. I was so aware of his touch on my hand, how close his face was to mine and how steady his gaze was. Gently he guided my hand in aiming at the target.

My eyes were fixed forwards, but my mind was wondering to strange places.

With his hand still gripping the bow, he gently lifted his other to rest under my other arm, keeping my elbow raised.

"Okay," He breathed, eyes flickering over to me only for a second. "Let the string pull free from your fingers."

Eyes still fixed on the target I let my grip slacken slightly, allowing the bow string to snap forwards.

I blinked in astonishment. Across the room, deeply embedded into the wood sat my arrow. Dead centre of the target.

I let out a huff in disbelief, a smile curling my lips. "I did it." I mumbled. Letting my arms drop, in my excitement only barely noting Kili's hands now on my shoulder and side. "I did it!" I exclaimed, turning my head to face Kili.

"You did." He agreed, smiling back at me.

It was then, with his dark eyes locked on mine I became fiercely aware of his hands on me. I could feel my heart skip a beat, realising how close his face was to mine. How the heat from him seemed to seep into me, a scorching heat bleeding from his hands and deep into my skin.

When neither of us turned, or stepped away, something in Kili's eyes changed. They darkened somehow, filling with something dangerous. It wasn't something I feared. I could feel something similar beginning to boil deep within me. Something raw and exciting, something I'd never felt before. His grip seemed to tighten on me, my pulse quickening at the sensation.

Heat was flooding me, pooling in my cheeks and my breaths stuck in my throat.

I'm not sure what could have happened, but a loud thud from the room next door, followed by an angered shout snapped both Kili and I out of whatever sort of trance we'd found ourselves in.

Kili stepped back suddenly, releasing me and clearing his throat. A clear and calm expression instantly replacing the darkness in his eyes. I felt myself sag slightly, my mind suddenly buzzing with energy and confusion. Questioning myself and the situation.

"Fetch the arrow and try again." Kili said, going to lean against the wall with a slight friendly smile in place on his lips.

Several hours later I emerged from the room, carrying the now tattered plank of wood, and wearing the largest grin I could force my lips into. I had done myself proud and hopefully Kili proud as well.

"You're in a good mood I see." Bombur chuckled, stepping up beside me. "I take it the lessons went well?"

I nodded vigorously as Kili stepped up behind me. "Would you believe it, she's a natural." Kili murmured, casually slinging his arm across my shoulder. "She'll be an archer in no time."

"Doesn't surprise me." Bilbo murmured, ambling into the conversation and munching on a slice of bread. I felt a gentle blush colour my cheeks at his complement. "She was lethal with a slingshot when we were younger."

Kili raised an eyebrow, turning to stare at me, a smirk lifting his lips before the four of us chuckled at the statement.

 **YAY! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! If you did please leave your thoughts and comments! And Elin learning to shoot is vital later in the series, so there was a point to this I just managed to squeeze a cute scene from the idea too :3**


	4. What Do You Need?

The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 4; What Do You Need?

I woke several hours later, bedded down beside Bilbo in a heap of straw, to the sudden sound of movement. It had been the most fitful sleep I'd had in days, and the sudden noise ripped me from pleasant dreams and had my heart racing in an instant.

I could feel Bilbo stir beside me, the noise having snatched him from sleep as well. I turned gently towards the noise, my eyes darting around the room as my fingers searched through the straw for my knife. I always slept with my knife.

I half expected to find one of the Orcs stumble into the room, axe in hand and ready to cleave through our skulls while we slept. The sight that greeted me was not what I expected.

I choked back the gasp and watched as Bilbo tensed at the sight.

A man, well I assumed it to be a man, thought he was far larger than any I'd seen before, stumbled into the room bare chest-ed and breathing heavily, as thought he'd just run for miles.

He was tall, his head nearly scraping the ceiling and built like a bear. His hair was long and tattered, matted together, though not particularly dirty. His beard was much the same, dropping down to fan across his chest.

In the darkness, it was hard to focus on his features, to discern any details about him, but as his eyes flashed across the room, taking in the sleeping Dwarves, I saw a firm intelligence glinting in their depths.

He huffed at the sight of the Dwarves, before lumbering off to what I assumed to be his bedroom.

I let out an almost silent sigh in relief as he disappeared, Bilbo tuned at the noise, shifting around on the straw until he faced me, wide eyed and very much awake.

"Who do you suppose that was?" Bilbo whispered.

"It must be the Skin-changer Gandalf spoke of, Beorn I think his name was?" I murmured in response, slowly prying my fingers from the stiff blade by my side.

"Well, he's most certainly large enough to be a bear..." Bilbo mumbled, his eyes flickering over his shoulder briefly. "Do you think he will let us stay with him?"

I sighed. "Well, he hasn't thrown us from his house _yet_ , so I think if Gandalf speaks to him, he may take us in for a while... although, he has yet to meet the Dwarves, I wouldn't set my hopes too high." Bilbo chuckled lightly. "Now, get some sleep," I said, shifting further down under my coat and into the warm straw, the familiar tug of exhaustion beginning to lace my lashes together once more. "We don't know how long we'll be safe; better make the most of it while we can."

And with that I let sleep pull me under and blind me to the world.

I woke once more to the peaceful light of morning and a steady hum in the air.

My eyes snapped open as something light and fury landed on the tip of my nose. I gasped in shock, a bizarre squeak slipping through my lips at the sight of a bee, as large as my thumb nestling itself down across my face.

I sat up sharply, startling the bee to life and sending it speeding off across the room. I sat for a moment, staring around myself and trying to still my pounding heart.

Most of the Dwarves were now awake; I could hear the gentle rumble of conversation, drifting over from the dining table.

I sighed as my heart rate settled, and glanced over at Bilbo, who lay sleeping soundly beside me. I thought it best not to wake him; he'd looked so tired of late, deep purple etched beneath his eyes. I stood slowly and tip toed over to the dining table, plucking straw from my coat and sliding it back over my shoulders.

The Dwarves were deeply engrossed in their food this morning. It seemed Gandalf has spoken with Beorn, for as I neared the table his large form loomed across a few Dwarves, pouring milk into their tankards and setting plates of food out onto the table. He was being the most gracious host, considering we had invaded his home, and spent the night without his permission.

In the daylight I could see his face clearly. His dark eyes sharp and bright, almost hidden under the mass of hair sprouting from his head and eyebrows, his beard was thick and left little of his face visible, that which was, was marred by deep scars. I shivered slightly at the sight, recognising them from the blackened snout that had threatened to tear into our little company the day before.

I seated myself beside Fili, muttering a 'good morning' to the table and stifling a yawn behind my hand.

"Good morning, my dear." Gandalf smiled, passing me a plate of cold ham. I returned the smile and quickly began piling the meat onto my own plate, my stomach growling loudly at the sight.

"Milk?" The gruff voice startled me. I looked up into the dark eyes of Beorn and nodded timidly.

"Yes please." I murmured, suddenly feeling like a child under his stern gaze.

Beorn fetched an empty tankard from a cupboard and poured the milk, setting it down beside my plate.

"Thank you." I squeaked, reaching eagerly for the drink, a sudden thirst scratching at my throat.

For a moment, I thought I saw the briefest of smiles warm his eyes, but in an instant the look was gone and he turned back to his remaining 'guests'.

I was near finishing my first plate of ham when a deep chuckle sounded beside me. I glanced up to see both Fili and Kili smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly very uncomfortable under their gaze.

Fili reached forwards towards me and plucked a long strand of straw from my hair, presenting me with it as his smile grew.

"The straw is a good look for you." Kili said, attempting to hide his smile. "You should try it more often." He winked at me then and I let my face fall into a look of distaste.

Fili and his brother chortled loudly at me.

"How very clever." I grumbled, plucking the straw from Fili's hand and launching it across the table at his brother, it hit him straight between the eyes, bounced back and landed dead centre of his plate of food.

The grimace that twisted his features sent both Fili and I into a fit of laughter.

Beorn passed the three of us, offering more milk to his guests as Bilbo appeared at the table, smiling sleepily. Beorn's gravely tone hummed through the room as he began to fill Fili's tankard.

"So you are the one they call Oakensheild." He rumbled, turning away from the table. My eyes lifted from my plate to find Thorin sat against a carved supporting pillar, arms crossed and surveying his table of Dwarves almost warmly.

He turned to face Beorn, as the man continued.

"Tell me, why is Azog the defiler hunting you?" Beorn prowled around the table, his brows furrowed, as the Dwarves stilled, suddenly wary.

"You know of Azog?" Thorin murmured, his face twisting at the name. "How?" he asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains." Beorn began, pacing once more. "Before the Orcs came down from the North." Beorn stared out across the room, his eyes now distant and deep in thought. "The Defiler killed most of my family... but some he enslaved." My eyes dropped, noticing for the first time the heavy iron manacle shackled to his left wrist. I felt my face fall in horror at the thought, Bilbo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, casting me and uneasy glance from across the table.

"Not for work, you understand." Beorn continued. "But for sport... caging Skin-Changers, and torturing them, seemed to amuse him." Beorn continued pacing, turning to glare at Thorin and then fill Ori's tankard.

The entire room was silent now, everyone sat in in discomfort as they listened.

"There are others, like you?" Bilbo asked, his small voice shattering across the table.

"Once there were many." Beorn replied, turning from the table once more. I could hear the sadness, and barely repressed rage boiling in his voice.

"And now?" Bilbo asked, shifting in his seat, his large eyes peering up earnestly at Beorn.

"Now, there is only one." Beorn set the jug of milk down, taking a moment to calm himself. "You need to reach the mountain, before the last days of autumn." Beorn began again, seating himself at the table.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said, he sat across from Beorn, smoking his pipe calmly. As the conversation lifted the Dwarves began to move again, starting on their food once more. It was possibly the thought of the journey that spurred them into eating again.

"You are running out of time." Beorn stated.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf replied.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees." Beorn warned, his eyes flickering across the company. "There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there. Except in great need." Beorn's eyes darkened.

"We will take the Elvin road." Gandalf supplied, smiling reassuringly. "That path is still safe."

"Safe? The wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous."

I watched as Thorin rose from his seat and began to pace behind the table.

"But it matters not," Beorn continued, his eyes fixed to Thorin's back.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, turning to face the man.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot." Beorn's voice dropped. "You will never reach the forest alive."

I froze, the fear gripping me with icy fingers. I could feel the twist of nerves deep in my stomach once more and found that I had quite lost my appetite.

Beorn rose suddenly from his seat, eyes fixed to Thorin as he stalked forward.

"I don't like Dwarves, They are greedy, and blind," A sharp squeak sounded, I glanced down in time to see Nori push a small mouse off his sleeve, it dropped to the table suddenly. "Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn picked up the mouse gently, staring down at the creature with gentle eyes as he continued towards Thorin. "But Orcs I hate more!" His growl was vicious as he stared down at Thorin. "What do you need?"

Hope rose in my chest, bursting with a great warmth at Beorn's words.

Moments later we were packed, fully stocked with supplies and saddling ourselves up on Beorn's ponies.

"Go now," Beorn called. "While you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind."

We set off, racing from Beorn's house and out across the field, over hills and through sparse woods, not daring to stop, the itch of fear prickling down our spines again and forcing us to push further and faster in the little daylight we had left.

A day's ride found us at the edge of what I assumed was Mirkwood. It's dense trees curled and twisted together, creating a wall of gnarled branches. It seemed to span on for leagues, the further edges of the forest disappearing into darkness.

Mirkwood, certainly lived up to its name.

We pulled our horses to a stop in front of the trees, it was surely impossible for the ponies to travel through the dense forest. We watched as Gandalf dismounted, and stepped cautiously into the trees, eyes darting around himself.

"The Elvin gate..." I heard him murmur. He turned then, back to the company. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." He called.

"No sign of the Orcs," Dwalin called, "We have luck on our side." He finished triumphantly and swung himself off his pony.

Gandalf's eyes darkened, his eyes flitting behind us to land on something far in the distance. My head snapped round, catching the briefest glimpse of a large black shape, disappearing from view.

"Something tells me, it has nothing to do with luck." I murmured, sure Beorn had followed us.

"Set the ponies loose!" Gandalf called. "Let them return to their master."

The company leapt down from their horses, gathering their supplies and hefting what they could over their shoulders.

"This forest, feels sick." Bilbo stated, staring tentatively out at the looming trees. "As if a disease lies upon it." I had to agree with Bilbo, it felt as though something sinister lurked in the depths of the forest, eyes seeking us out from the darkness. I shivered. "Is there no way around?" Bilbo asked, almost pleadingly.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south..." Gandalf murmured, his voice trailing off as he stepped further into the forest.

Bilbo looked uncomfortable, his hands falling to his sides and into the pocket of his vest to play with something.

I arched an eyebrow. Bilbo seemed distracted and on edge, his brow furrowed deeply as his fingers turned something small in his pocket. I saw the briefest flash of gold and stepped forward, when suddenly Gandalf barrel out of the forest, calling to Nori who was about to set free his horse.

"Not my horse! I need it!"

The company turned to Gandalf, mumbling in confusion.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked in disbelief.

"I would not do this, unless I had to." Gandalf grumbled, peering down at Bilbo solemnly. The others grumbled in agitation. I watched a tense look pass between Thorin and Gandalf before the Dwarf sighed and turned back to his comrades.

Gandalf turned to Bilbo, giving the Hobbit a rather strange stare. "You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the shire." I wasn't quite sure if he meant it as a compliment or not, but something told me his words were not to be taken at face value.

"I was going to tell you," Bilbo burst, his voice cracking slightly. "I... found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo fidgeted under Gandalf's stare.

"Found what?" Gandalf asked, examining the squirming Hobbit closely. Bilbo paused for a moment, his hand still in his pocket. "What did you find?"

"My courage." Bilbo choked out at last, dripping his hand to his side. Something struck me as peculiar about his reply. Somehow it didn't seem honest.

"Good. Well that's good." Gandalf murmured straightening once more, an uncertain look in his eyes. "You'll need it." Gandalf turned and strode towards his horse, dismissing Bilbo. "I'll be waiting for you at the over-look, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." He ordered, then turning to Thorin "Do not enter that mountain without me." He warned. Gandalf started towards his horse and began settling his supplies back into place. "This is not the Greenwood of old." Gandalf continued. "The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind, and lead you astray..."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo murmured, his features twisting with worry and confusion. "What does that mean?"

I shrugged my shoulder in reply.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do," Gandalf hauled himself up and onto his horse, staring out at the company. "You'll never find it again."

I shivered, unsure if it was due to the cold or the threat of imminent death.


	5. We're Being Watched

**Apologies for my sparse posting recently, I've had a lot on my plate. But here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy:**

The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 5; We're Being Watched.

At some point it had begun to rain, icy droplets working their way through my clothes and into my already frozen flesh.

"No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf cried, kicking his horse into a gallop and speeding off across the grassland.

A great sense of dread settled deep in my gut. Gandalf's disappearance made me uncomfortable, he was as invested in the quest as any of the Dwarves and if he suddenly decided to part from it, when we had such little time in which to complete it, it could only mean something more important had snatched his attention away, something darker, and most likely... dangerous.

Thorin turned to the company, and his voice snapped me from my thoughts. "Come on! We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin lead the way into the wood "Let's go, it is our one chance to find the hidden door!"

I huffed in defiance, shifted my pack across my shoulders and trudged into the darkness of the Murk Wood. A shiver rolled across my shoulders as I passed through the first trees.

"Not a good sign." I whispered, my eyes racking through the dense foliage.

We travelled for what seemed like hours, Thorin closely following a cracked stone path through the thicket of trees, under upturned trunks and round lethally prickly bushes, uttering cries of 'The path turns this way!' and 'Keep up' or 'Keep moving!"

The Murk Wood grew denser and darker the further we walked, feeble rays of light filtered down through the canopy and clung to the dank soil desperately. The trees seemed to close in, the thick twisted trunks looming over us.

If it rained, it did not reach us and not a single gust of wind or feathery breeze managed to claw its way through to us. The air was thick and heavy, and it began to choke.

I found myself staring dazedly at the back of Bilbo's head.

"Air!" Bofur gasped. "I need air."

"My head! It's swimming." Cried Oin "What's happening?"

The company came to a sudden stop, jolting into each other in a daze.

"Keep Moving!" Thorin growled. "Nori? Why have we stopped?" Thorin grumbled stepping up to the Dwarf heading the company.

I heard a distant whisper in reply.

"What's going on?" I called, desperately peering over Bilbo's shoulder.

"We've lost the path." Came a yelled reply.

"Find it! All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin yelled, his voice filling with desperation.

We set out, wandering through the trees, anxiously searching for signs of the brick path, but we found none. So we decided to double back, hoping to stumble upon something familiar.

Voices echoed through the trees as we searched.

"I don't remember this place, none of its familiar."

"It's got to be here!"

"What hour is it?"

"I do not know, I do not even know what day it is!"

I collapsed down upon a log, staring blankly about myself. I'd lost sight of Bilbo some time ago and my feet were so soar.

I could barely focus on the faces of those stumbling around me, their voices echoing off the trees.

Everything seemed to blur, noises drifted, the edges of my sight fuzzed, it felt as though my head were full of cotton.

"Is there no end to this cursed forest?" someone screamed.

Suddenly I was walking again, behind Bilbo once more, although I never remembered getting to my feet. For a split second I found myself alone, the others had vanished completely, no trace of them left behind, but once I blinked, I found the company restored.

I turned coming to a sudden stop and smacking straight into Balin.

"Look." Mumbled Ori.

"A tobacco pouch," Dori muttered, taking the pouch. "There's Dwarves, in these woods."

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less!" Bofur whispered, staring wide eyed at the pouch. "This is exactly the same as mine."

My eyes wouldn't focus, the trees swam before me, blurring into a brown mess.

"That's because it is yours." Bilbo grumbled, "Do you understand? We're going round in circles! We are lost."

I shook myself sharply, turning towards my friend, and the trees straightened themselves.

"We are not lost, we keep heading East." Thorin muttered.

"But which way is east?"

"We've lost the sun!"

"The sun." Bilbo whispered. "We have to find the sun."

My eyes were clouding over again.

"The sun." I whispered. I felt there was an obvious solution, a thought prodded sharply at my mind but I was too bewildered to grab hold of it, too dazed to make any sense from it.

And then the Dwarves started fighting, bickering amongst themselves. I was shoved sharply backwards and into a tree.

"Enough!" Thorin roared, as the noise became deafening. "Quiet! All of you." The company halted, turning to face their leader. "We're being watched." Thorin's whisper froze me in place.

Distant trees began to crack. A sharp snap echoed around us, sounding from all directions.

The Dwarves dropped their supplies hefting their weapons and bunching together. I was pulled to my feet roughly shoved beside Thorin who stood glaring out at the trees.

The sharp snaps and cracks continued, becoming louder with every second until the noise was upon us.

I clutched my sword tightly, knuckles whitening with fear.

There was nothing in the trees, no sight of whatever caused the noise and yet the sounds bore down upon us. Were the creatures... invisible?

A sudden silence blanketed the group.

We stood, hearts racing, skin crawling and panting with fear, desperately clutching weapons and awaiting attack.

What we hadn't expected, was for the attack to come from _above._

A heavy sodden lump slopped down upon the back of my head and I shrieked. I was lifted into the air as all eyes turned to me. The stares became shocked as shouts followed my ascent up into the trees. I locked eyes with Thorin for a moment before I felt myself being turned and then... everything went black.

A sudden heavy drop brought my back to consciousness with a bruise.

"Ouch!" I cried, as I collided with something large and wriggly. Opening my eyes I found myself coated in a thick white webbing. I gasped and tore free from the silky prison to find the remaining company scattered across the floor, in a similar predicament.

I shed the web, my skin crawling at the thought of spiders and launched myself to my feet. I pried the tacky web free from the remaining Dwarves and a sudden worry dropped into my gut.

"Where's Bilbo?" I cried, my eyes scanning the crowd around me. He was nowhere in sight.

"I'm here!" A yell filtered down through the trees, my head snapped up, searching for any sign of him.

"Bilbo!" I screamed again, desperate.

The heavy snap of a branch sounded the return of the _spiders_.

"Come on!" Thorin yelled, brandishing his sword and raising his arm for us to follow. The Dwarves shot to their feet, grabbing their swords or axes and scurrying after Thorin.

"Bilbo!" I screeched, I could feel a lump of fear rising to my throat. I couldn't lose him.

"Elin!" Fili yelled, grabbing my arm. "We have to go!"

I tore my arm free, glaring at the Dwarf.

"We'll find him." Fili promised, before grabbing my hand and pulling me forwards, following the others. I didn't have time to complain.

The spiders were on us in an instant, descending from the trees in a swarm.

They were huge! Larger than any animal I'd ever seen, at least twice the height of Gandalf and more than three, the width of Bombur.

I drew my sword, swinging wildly as a Spider scuttled past my side and managed to remove a leg. It turned, hissing at me and launched forwards, I thrust forwards and embedded my blade deep into one of the creature's eyes. Its legs twitched for a moment before life left it and it curled in on itself.

Roars and shouts filled the air, punctuated with the sharp hiss of Spiders. I watched as several Dwarves pulled the legs of one atop Bombur.

"Elin!" someone yelled, I ducked, a spider missed me by inches and I drove my sword deep into its abdomen.

I spun, pulse racing and launched myself forwards at another, taking off both pincers and three legs before finally putting the shrieking creature out of its misery.

I watched Oin and Gloin take down two as a team and Dwalin beating one spider to death with his bear hands, I almost pitied the creature.

I raced through the clearing, swiping at anything with more than two legs, my muscles quivering with effort until I found myself backed up against a tree, quite alone and facing down a particularly fat spider.

It hissed menacingly is pincers snapping before my eyes.

It lunged. I dove, straight under the belly of the beast and drove my sword up, slicing cleanly through tissue. It dropped instantly.

I stood panting for a moment in silence, waiting for the next attack when shouts sounded. My head snapped up, eyes searching between the trees.

"Kili!" I recognised that bellow. Fili sounded desperate.

My stomach dropped and without a moment's hesitation I dashed towards the shouts.

"Kili!" I screamed bounding over a broken log, when suddenly something caught my eye.

I skidded to a stop, bending to scatter the fallen leaves. I found Kili's bow half buried beneath the autumn leaves alongside a single arrow. I grabbed the arrow, letting slip a near delirious chuckle at my sudden luck and dashed towards Kili's cries.

I emerged into a clearing and noted two things. First, an Elf stood tackling one spider and growling about the idea of handing a weapon over to a Dwarf, and second, Kili stood completely defenceless as another spider inched its way closer to him.

I darted forwards coming to a stop between Kili and the spider just as it attacked. I launched the arrow I'd found straight into the open jaws of the spider and up through the beasts head, pulling the arrow free instantly. I whirled, my brain flicking through Kili's lessons in less than an instant and aimed at the second spider.

Just as I was about to let the arrow fly the Elf turned, their own dagger slicing cleanly through the spiders skull to face Kili and I.

I froze.

A _female_ Elf, and a beautiful one too.

Surely this meant we were saved. The Elves could help us find a safe passage out of these woods.

But something in her eyes kept my arms in place, the arrow aimed now at the Elf; there was something... untrustworthy about her.

I hesitated a moment too long.

She hurled her dagger at me, the butt landing forcefully with my knuckles and I dropped the bow, the arrow shot off and embedded itself into a nearby tree.

In a blink she had her own bow raised and the arrow pointed cleanly between my eyes.

"Next time, don't hesitate." She murmured, her voice as soft as it was deadly.

 **Well there she is, the She-Elf. Honestly I don't like Tauriel, and that's probably why I'm writing this fanfiction, but anyway it wouldn't be a story without a little drama...Also remember that last line, it will be important later on!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, and as always, feel free to leave your comments and thoughts ,and show the story some love by giving it a favorite!**


	6. Aren't You Going To Search Me?

**D** **on't worry! I haven't given up on this fic, I'm just awful at sticking to deadlines :/ I will finish this, just bare with me...**

 **Here's the next chapter, not exactly exciting, those bits come later :3 but still a decent chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug.

Fan Fiction

Chapter 6; Aren't You Going To Search Me?

We were marched back to the others, the Elf's bow trained eagerly to the back of our necks. More Elves surrounded the remaining company. We were roughly shoved forwards towards the rest of the Dwarves as the she-Elf took her place beside her kin. Fili embraced his brother briefly, relief flooding his features, before turning back to glare at our captors. We were horrendously out-manned; there was no hope of escape.

"Search them!" a tall blonde Elf yelled, his blue eyes piercingly cold.

The Elves descended, picking at our clothes, searching through our pockets and dumping anything they found on the floor.

I was roughly patted down, the Elf's fingers quickly coming upon my hidden knife, the dagger and my sword. Kili's bow was now clutched in the hands of the she-Elf. I felt very empty without my sword, defenceless without its weight at my side.

I watched as the she-Elf and the blonde spoke, casting wary glances around themselves. Their conversation topic did not appear to be pleasant.

I couldn't understand why we were being held as prisoners. We had done nothing wrong. When I first spotted the she-Elf I believed they'd come to assist us, I was _thankful_ to see another Elf. Lord Elrond had been so gracious to us, offered us food and a place to rest.

 _'_ _The wood Elves of Murk Wood are not like their kin'_ Beorn's warning drifted to mind and I suddenly realised what he meant. No these Elves were not like those we'd met before, and I could not expect to find kindness in them.

I let my eyes wonder. Every Elf, aside from one was red-headed. The icy blonde stuck out like a sore toe, amidst the sea of burgundy hair. He was obviously in charge of the group, what with the way he prowled through the clearing, a sneer fixed in place, and I found myself wondering if all Elvin leaders were blonde. Was it something they were bred for, or just a happy coincidence that you could spot him from a mile away?

Then I stumbled on a far more serious thought. I scanned the sea of heads again, desperately hoping I'd missed him and he would suddenly appear at my side, but I had no such luck. Bilbo was still missing.

"Where did you get this?" The blonde Elf growled. All heads turned to find Thorin now held at the mercy of his own sword, the blue eyes of the Elf glinted maliciously.

"It was given to me." Thorin hissed.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." The point of the sword was thrust dangerously close to Thorin's throat.

The air stilled as the company held their breath, waiting for the Elf's decision. For a moment, I really believed he would take Thorin's head.

The Elf yelled, and we were roughly shoved forwards, forced to follow our captors.

"Thorin!" I heard Bofur hiss. "Where's Bilbo?"

Thorin's eyes widened, as his head snapped up to search the clearing. For a brief moment I hoped the Hobbit would come bounding down from a tree, smile in place as if he'd been there all along. The hope diminished quickly as I was grabbed violently by my collar and forced to stagger forwards.

The Elves marched us through the forest, the dead and twisted trees soon giving way to thick green shrubbery. There was life in these trees, I gulped in the fresh air thankfully and almost felt relieved. That was until an Elf jabbed me sharply in the back to keep me moving.

No, it was best Bilbo wasn't with us, he shouldn't have to suffer the same fate as ours.

"Elin?" A stiff whisper sounded from beside me, tugging me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I murmured, turning to find Kili stumbling beside me.

"Thank you... for saving me earlier." Kili smiled brightly, warmth flooding his dark eyes and the lightest of pink colouring his grubby cheeks.

I felt a small smile pull at my lips, and heat rush to my face. "You're welcome."

Kili's smile grew; he opened his mouth to speak once more when a sharp knock to the back of his head from one of the Elves stopped him. Kili glared up at the man, his eyes blazing with fury.

We were marched across a river and through a heavy set of iron doors, into the Elves' home.

I will admit, even through my anger I found the Elves' home beautiful. Pathways and towers cut from the thick rock, tree roots snaking their way around the carved stone. It could almost rival Rivendell. Almost.

We were lead across a narrow wooden bridge, down a set of heavy stone steps and into a dungeon. The cells were carved out of the rock, thick iron doors slamming shut on our freedom.

I was roughly shoved into a cell. I turned and lunched myself at the door, in a last minute attempt to escape. The door snapped closed, the shriek of iron rang with such finality, I could almost see my life wither before my eyes.

The Elf sneered from the other side of the door, his lips curling cruelly. I barely managed to resist spitting at his feet and instead turned my attention to Kili who was being shoved into a cell opposite mine.

I heard Fili grumble as one of the Elves spotted yet _another_ hidden blade and quickly removed it from the Dwarf, before throwing him into a cell beside his brother.

Kili stopped, turning to the commotion before his eyes strayed to the she-Elf.

"Aren't you going to search me?" He asked, staring up at her with wide eyes. If I hadn't just spent several months with him travelling I could almost have believed he looked sincere. "I could have anything down my trousers." He finished, a smirk tugging at his lips.

I gagged.

"Or nothing." The she-Elf replied, and slammed the door shut in his face.

I snorted.

She strode away from the cell, turning to the blonde Elf for a moment.

I watched as Kili leant forwards, resting his forehead against the bars and smiled gently to himself. At the look that graced his features, my stomach dropped.

A sudden and rather sharp pain tore through my stomach and up into my chest. I stumbled back from my cell door, clutching at my chest and breathing heavily.

I couldn't understand where the pain came from, but ever time my eyes found Kili, his lips turned up in an impish grin, eyes warm and gentle, and fixed to the she-Elf, a new wave of agony ripped through my abdomen.

I felt sick.

I staggered back and sunk to the floor of the cell. Wishing for the floor to open up, and swallow me hole. Anything to rid myself of this feeling.

We were searched a second time by the Elves, who appeared particularly paranoid about housing Dwarves in their cells, and then forced to strip down to our undergarments upon finding yet another knife belonging to Fili.

The next few hours were spent listening to Dwalin's failed attempts at escape, Balin humming to himself and then Dwalin encouraging the other Dwarves to throw themselves at the thick iron bars as well.

I remained plastered to the back of my cell, eyes fixed forwards to Kili's door and a sluggish ache beating through my veins.

"Leave it!" Balin eventually yelled, evidently as tired as I, of hearing the grunts and cried of the Dwarves. "There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon! These are the halls of the woodland realm. No one leaves here, but by the King's consent."

Moments later the strangled cries of Thorin echoed through the dungeon as he was lead down by two Elves and thrown into his cell once more. In all honesty, I cannot remember them leading him away. I must have been too focussed on whatever bizarre illness had befallen me so suddenly.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin called.

"He did." Thorin growled. "I told him, he could go-" Thorin then proceeded growl something in Dwarvish. It didn't take a master of tongues to understand what he'd meant. "-Him, and all his kin!" Thorin finished. His roar bouncing across the stone walls.

"Well, that's that then. A deal, was our only hope..." Balin muttered in defeat.

Not our only hope. I thought, rushing to my feet suddenly as the thought of Bilbo surfaced. I pressed myself close to the rough iron door, staring up between the bars as thought I could see Bilbo through the walls. I knew he was looking for us, I could feel it.

I caught sight of Thorin, his eyes scanning the jagged stone walls intensely, by the look in his eyes, I knew he felt the same thing.

He believed in Bilbo just as much as I did these days, and I was thankful for it.


	7. Fire Moon

**I've been planning this chapter since I first wanted to write this fan fic series, I love this scene in the movie, there's something so sweet about how Kili describes things. But as I'm not too big a fan of Tauriel it does leave a bitter taste in my mouth... anyhoo, enjoy this little chapter and HOPEFULLY, I'll begin posting regularly again soon, although knowing me... I doubt that will happen**

The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug

Fan Fiction

Chapter 7; Fire Moon

Her silvery voice echoed gently across the jagged stone walls and woke me from my dozing. "The stone in your hand. What is it?"

A pause stretched in the air before Kili replied.

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone...they would be forever cursed!"

I snorted at the reply. Trust Kili to turn any discussion into a joke. I settled further down against the chilly stone, feeling the distant pull of sleep once more.

"Or not." Came a sudden reply. Muted footsteps scuffed to a halt. "Depending on weather you believe in that kind of thing, it's just a token." Kili continued, chuckling lightly to himself. "A rune stone. My mother gave it to me, so I'd remember my promise."

I felt a slight tug in my chest. The thought that Kili would so willingly share this, and with an Elf no less, stung me. I'd believed we had a level of trust, a closeness or friendship that meant he could confide in me, reveal this part of his past to me, and the realisation that my assumption had been wrong... hurt.

Why should he tell the She-Elf? He barely knew her, so why would he share such a personal tale with her?

"What promise?" She asked.

Why should she care? She'd met the Dwarf only this afternoon.

"That I could come back to her." Kili paused; I heard the gentle swish of wind as he tossed his rune stone into the air. "She worries, she thinks I'm reckless."

My stomach twisted. He'd said the same to me. I couldn't move; my body lay frozen against the hard rock, staring at the bland walls of the stone cell. I didn't want to see their exchange, hearing it was bad enough, but seeing Kili's impish smile as he thought of his mother, directed at the wretched Elf, watching her look down upon him, maybe grace him with an unearthly beautiful smile for his jokes... that would be too much.

"Are you?"

"Nah." Kili whispered, his voice followed quickly by the sound of skittering stone. He'd dropped his promise, proving his statement untrue. I would have chuckled, had it not been for the bizarre pains shooting through my chest and stomach.

The distant sound of laughter rumbled down through the rock, and into the dungeons, shattering the suddenly painful silence.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there." Kili mumbled.

"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath, the Feast of Starlight." Her voice was as soft as silk, the Elvish falling from her tongue so smoothly I shivered at the sound. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought, it is a cold light." Kili admitted. "Remote and far away."

"It is memory. Precious and pure, like your promise." The Elf paused. I could imagine the faint smile playing at the edges of her fine features as she thought. I wanted to retch. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away, and the white light forever fill the air."

That I could imagine, for I had seen it too. On those nights where I'd stayed up in the tallest pine, eyes fixed to the skies, breathing in the beauty of it all. How the world suddenly became so small under the light of the moon and the stars dusted the sky like diamonds. There were so many colours in a night sky, many more than I could name, each just as brilliant and bright as the next. It truly was amazing.

"I saw a fire moon once." Kili's voice was low and gentle. I'd never heard him utter such a tone. It was so peaceful and full of awe I could feel my breath catch. How could the Elf elicit such a tone from him? "It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge, red and gold it was, and filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin; they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the green way south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared, this huge fire moon, lighting our path..."

It was the most heartbreakingly beautiful tale. It usually was when Kili spoke. He had such a way with words; it could make even the most sensible person, loose themselves in the beauty of it all.

But I felt no beauty.

Listening to them through the bars in the cell door, there was no wonder in my heart, or joy at his words. It was torturous. I sat against the cold stone wall, clutching desperately at the fabric of my shirt, grasping at my chest, trying to calm my thudding heart. The pulse sounded so loud in my ears, I feared the others may have heard through the cell walls.

It felt as though my insides were being crushed. My heart squeezed, my stomach knotted harshly, my chest felt so tight I could barely draw a breath, and my eyes stung with unwanted tears.

I think I waveringly understood what was happening, the idea forcing itself forwards before I pushed it back, locking the forbidden emotion far away, into the deepest and darkest recesses of my being.

It was a delayed reaction to loosing Bilbo, I told myself, still clutching at my chest and listening to the tales of the flaming moon.


End file.
